


Double-Teaming Lightning (Funtime with Freddy 3)

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Part three to the Funtime with Freddy saga. Foxy really enjoyed watching Freddy and Lightning the other night and he wants in. Plus, Lightning needs to relieve some stress because he found that Chica had recorded what was happening in the backroom.





	

Lightning and Freddy both walked into the pizzeria in pretty foul moods. Lightning’s boss called him earlier and asked about the tape he received on his desk, which contained, Lightning and Freddy doing ‘things’ in the Backroom. Lightning said he hadn’t recorded the backroom so, it had to have been one of the other’s. Boss eventually found out it was Chica and told Lightning it was her so, Lightning and Freddy are going to give Chica a piece of their minds.

“CHICA!” Lightning roared, entering the kitchen. “What do you want, Fazfucker?” Chica sighed. “Why the fuck did you record us in the backroom?” Lightning asked, slamming his hand on the counter. “Because, your boyfriend yelled at me for laughing. So, it’s pretty much my revenge.” Chica said, pulling a pizza out of the oven. “Whatever, fuck off, bitch.” Lightning said, leaving the kitchen. “Go fuck yourself!” Chica yelled, throwing a glass at the already closed door, shattering the glass. Lightning came into the main room and walked over to Freddy who was talking to a pirate fox. “Ahoy there, Lightning.” Foxy said, looking at the angry cat boy.

“God, she is such a fucking bitch.” Lightning growled, sitting on Freddy’s lap. “Don’t I know it. I have worked with her for years.” Freddy sighed. “Yar. I agree. She be more irritating than a barnacle.” Foxy said, igniting a cigarette. “Did you know she actually wanted to date me but, I eventually told her I was gay.” Freddy said. “Yar har har! The look on her be face priceless!” Foxy laughed. Freddy chuckled along with him. “Ye know, I honestly thought watching ye two was pretty hot.” Foxy puffed, blowing smoke into the air. “So, you want to help Lightning relieve some stress?” Freddy said, looking at Foxy. Foxy nodded. Lightning just blushed in response to that.   
The three males entered the surprisingly spacious Pirate’s Cove. There was a bed hidden behind a cardboard cutout of boat on the ocean. “So, this is where you sleep.” Lightning said looking amongst all the fake props for Foxy’s shows that he does daily. Freddy pushes his lips against Lightning’s unexpectedly, causing Lightning to gasp which allowed Freddy’s tongue entrance to Lightning’s mouth. Foxy stepped behind Lightning and removed Lightning’s shirt and used his one hand to pinch Lightning’s nipple. Lightning moaned, only to be muffled by Freddy, who only allowed Lightning to breathe every few seconds. Freddy removed his shirt and started to tease Lightning’s other nipple. Lightning began to moan even more as more pleasure was added to his treatment. 

Foxy threw his shirt to the shirt to the ground and used his hand and hook to tease both Lightning’s nipples. Freddy began to rub Lightning’s already hard crotch. Lightning started to moan even more as Freddy stopped kissing him. “I think the lad be ready, Freddy.” Foxy said to the big bear. Freddy grabbed Lightning and laid Lightning on the bed. Freddy sat above Lightning’s head and Foxy was at Lightning’s legs. Foxy unbuttoned Lightning’s pants and pulled them off, throwing them to the ground. Foxy pulled down Lightning boxers and his erection bounced out. Foxy grabbed Lightning’s member and placed his lips at the tip.

Foxy began to suck Lightning causing even louder moans and names being moaned. Freddy sat on Lightning’s chest and unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers causing his length to be right in front Lightning. Lightning took Freddy in his mouth and started to suck Freddy as Foxy continued to suck Lightning. Freddy moaned Lightning’s name as he came closer to his climax and Lightning sucked Freddy faster as he moved closer to his climax, as well. Lightning moaned as load as possible through Freddy as he filled Foxy’s mouth with his seed. Freddy roared as he came in Lightning’s mouth. Lightning swallowed it and panted, “that…. was…. great….” Foxy growled, unhappily, “Yarrr, you lads forgot about me. I haven’t had me fun yet.” Freddy moved to Lightning’s side and Foxy grabbed some lube and a condom from a nearby box. “Why the hell do you even have those here?” Freddy asked. “Ye never know when I might bring a pretty lad into Pirate’s Cove.” Foxy said, rolling the rubber on. 

Foxy lubed up his fingers and Lightning’s entrance. Foxy stuck two fingers in right away. Lightning screamed Foxy’s name and continued to moan. Foxy then pulled his fingers out and placed his tip at Lightning’s entrance. “Tell me what ye want, lad.” Foxy purred. “Foxy… I want you inside me…” Lightning moaned. Foxy happily obliged and thrust slowly into Lightning until he was all the way in. Lightning whined as Foxy was all the way in. Foxy waited until Lightning gave him a signal to continue. Lightning nodded to signal Foxy and Foxy started to thrust in and out of Lightning. Lightning’s moans continued and Freddy enjoyed seeing how much pleasure Lightning was in so he grabbed Lightning’s member and started to stroke it. 

Lightning has never felt so much pleasure in his life. He moaned louder and louder. Foxy moaned, audibly as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Lightning was getting closer and closer which each second. Lightning screamed Freddy and Foxy’s names as he came onto his chest, Foxy pulled out of Lightning and Freddy stroked Foxy and Foxy came onto Lightning’s chest making an even bigger mess. Foxy grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped off Lightning’s chest and handed him his clothes. Lightning, Freddy, and Foxy all got dressed and left Pirate’s Cove.

Bonnie sitting on a table is beet red and looking away from the three men. “Could you have been any louder?” Bonnie giggled. “I just really hope that Chica didn’t decide to try and film us while we were in there.” Freddy said, looking at the security camera. “Don’t worry, I found her near the office and stopped her from getting any ideas.” Bonnie said, finally looking at the men. “Hey, thanks, Bonnie!” Lightning said, grinning at the purple bunny. “No problem, Lightning.” Bonnie said, grinning back. The four men decided to just talk until it was time for everyone to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! if you have any ideas for a future part of the Funtime with Freddy series leave it in the comments.


End file.
